


as long as...

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short STINGUE poetry ^.^'</p><p>happy B-Day, my fellow STINGUE-Shipper ;)<br/>*gives you a big hug*</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts).



Engulfed by your bright light  
everything is fading into nothing  
to be embraces by your radient smile  
it gives me strength to move on  
  
You enlighten a fire within me  
strong and pure and still warming  
you give me the reason to smile  
because without you....  
everything is drowned into utter darkness  
  
I love the way you smile  
I love the way you stand your ground  
I love the way you always take care of us  
I love the way you lie  
because without you...  
I‘d be drowning in despair  
  
A world clad into shadows  
I don‘t want to lose Frosch  
neither Lector and neither you  
Embraced by despair and vileness  
I don‘t want to become this man  
  
For some reasons....  
I‘m ain‘t afraid to die  
if this helps to protect you  
then this will be what I will accept  
Because I will never give up  
  
Neither on my guild mates nor on you  
Engulfed by your bright light  
everything is fading into nothing  
you give me the reason to live  
so therefore... I‘m staying at your side  
as long as I have the strength to fight back  
as long as you won‘t grow weary of me  
as long as you love me


End file.
